Unter Wasser
by callisto24
Summary: Nachdem Sam verletzt wurde, versucht Dean seinen Gedanken zu entkommen.


Titel: Unter Wasser

Fandom: Supernatural

Genre: Gen

Characters: Hauptsächlich Dean, daneben Sam, Castiel

Prompt: 6. Nackte Füße im Gras

In einem Waldsee schwimmen gehen

Frühlingsfest

Sonnenbrille

Pusteblume

Rating: PG

Warnungen: Selbstmordgedanken, Alkoholmissbrauch, keine Handlung

Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für die Frühlingschallenge in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld

Die Sonne schien lange nicht so grell wie noch am späteren Nachmittag. Dennoch nahm Dean die Sonnenbrille nicht ab. Es war sicherer und das aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, er schmerzte immer, wenn Dean eine Flasche zu viel geleert hatte. Und an diesem Abend hatte der Alkohol, der den bereits vorhandenen Alkohol in seinem Blut bekämpfen sollte, die Übelkeit nur zusätzlich verstärkt.

Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er Sam um seinen Gesundheits-Wahn beneidete. Wenigstens hatte er den Bruder noch nie vom Boden einer Bar aufgesammelt, oder dessen Kopf gehalten, während der sich in die nächstbesten Büsche oder Brennnesseln übergab.

Zumindest nicht so oft, wie es umgekehrt der Fall gewesen war.

Doch nicht nur der der Kopfschmerz empfahl ihm, seine Augen geschützt zu lassen, obwohl die Dämmerung nur einen Moment entfernt schien. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, und er sich an den ersten Blick in den Spiegel an diesem Morgen erinnerte, dann sah er aus wie der wandelnde Tod. Bleich, mit dunklen Schatten unter den rotgeränderten Augen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sam ihm seine Meinung mitteilte. Nicht ohne die nervenden Vorträge und die Ermahnung, ihm mit seinem Kaninchenfutter und schlimmer noch – bei seinem Waldlauf Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Einmal hatte er Dean breitgeschlagen, und im Anschluss hatte der keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass eine Wiederholung dieses Fehlers außer Frage stand. Um daran Gefallen zu finden, musste man schon verrückt oder besessen sein. Wie Sam eben, vollkommen neurotisch.

Dean rieb sich die Stirn und ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen und gekreuzten Beinen ins Gras sinken. Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht einmal wundern. Ehemalige Abhängige reagierten auf diese Art, wenigstens hatte Bobby Entsprechendes gemurmelt, irgendwelche Bücher zitiert und auch sonst dafür gesorgt, dass Dean umgehend sein Interesse verlor.

Dennoch ergab es Sinn. Seit Sams Affäre mit Dämonenblut und deren Überwindung verhielt sich der Bruder verbissener als je zuvor. Gerade, dass er mal an einem Bier nippte. Anderes, Stärkeres fiel ihm nicht ein.

Manchmal glaubte Dean, Sam verhielt sich nur auf diese Weise, um ihn zu ärgern. Um ihm seine eigenen Schwächen vor Augen zu führen. Was gerade die gegenteilige Wirkung ausübte, dafür sorgte, dass Dean schneller trank, mehr trank und irgendwann nicht mehr wusste, was er tat.

Oder froh war, sich an nichts zu erinnern. Sams Andeutungen reichten ihm.

Schlimmer noch als dessen fehlende Vorwürfe, waren die Blicke, die nun nicht einmal mehr einen Vorwurf enthielten. Vielleicht hatten sie das früher getan, jetzt waren sie nur noch traurig. Und damit konnte Dean nicht umgehen, hatte er nie gekonnt. Letztendlich führten auch sie dazu, dass er wieder trank, mehr trank, bis er sich an einem Tag wie diesem wiederfand, an dem alles schiefgegangen war.

In dem er sie beide enttäuscht hätte, wenn nicht weitaus schlimmer.

Er war zu langsam gewesen, zu abgelenkt. Und jetzt schlief Sam im Motelzimmer, das Handgelenk mit einer Schiene stillgelegt und vollgepumpt mit genug Schmerzmitteln, dass Dean den Anblick nicht mehr hatte ertragen können.

Dean rieb sich die Schläfen, ließ die Ereignisse vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen. Hunderte von Möglichkeiten, wie er hätte schneller sein können, besser reagieren, den Mistkerl von Gestaltwandler als das erkennen, was er war, bevor der Sam gegen die Wand werfen und ihn selbst entwaffnen konnte.

Doch das Schlimmste daran war die Erkenntnis, die Dean trotz des Nebels, durch den er watete, aufstieß. Die deutliche Wahrnehmung dessen, was er bislang als Zweifel gefürchtet, doch nie an die Oberfläche gelassen hatte: Dass Sam ihm lange schon keine Vorwürfe mehr machte. Dass – egal was geschah – es aussah, als glaubte der verdient zu haben, was ihm zustieß.

Ob es an seinem Kater gelegen hatte, oder ob Sam sich schneller bewegt hatte, als er ihm mit seiner eingeschränkten Wahrnehmung folgen konnte, spielte keine Rolle, als der andere trotz offensichtlicher Gehirnerschütterung und Platzwunde an der Stirn, das Messer aus seinem Stiefel angelte und mit gezieltem Wurf den Angreifer ausschaltete. Nicht ohne sich selbst gleichzeitig zwischen Dean und den Gestaltwandler zu rollen. Keine Frage in der Absicht, ihn zu schützen. Denn Dean, von der Wucht des Schlages, von den Ereignissen insgesamt überfordert, hatte nur mit offenem Mund zugesehen, wäre fraglos das leichteste Opfer gewesen, das ihrem Gegner jemals begegnet war.

Zumindest war er danach aufmerksam und anwesend genug gewesen, um Sam trotz dessen Widerstrebens ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Manche Handlungen, manche Abläufe waren ihm doch bereits als Kind zu sehr ins Blut gegangen, als dass sie Zweifel oder Bedenken erlaubten.

Sam hatte ihn tatsächlich angelächelt, bevor sein Kopf auf das Polster gekippt war und seine Augen sich geschlossen hatten, eingelullt vom Brummen des Motors, vom Schaukeln des Wagens, als wäre er noch vier Jahre alt, gewohnt, den größeren Teil seiner Nacht- und Mittagsruhe auf dem Rücksitz zu verbringen.

Dean schloss die Augen, rieb seine Hände nun an dem rauen Stoff seiner Jeans, bevor er die Beine anzog und die Stirn darauf legte. Dieser Idiot - vertraute ihm, obwohl er ihm keinen Anlass dazu gab, seit Langem nicht mehr. Vielleicht, als sie Kinder gewesen waren, als er ihm wirklich noch eine Hilfe hatte sein können.

Doch nun – Sam war erwachsen, erwachsener als Dean vermutlich. Sam hatte seine Zweifel lange schon abgestreift, folgte dem, was er für seine Bestimmung hielt, verschwendete weder Zeit noch Energie, um mit dem Schicksal zu hadern, zu jammern oder sich beklagen, geschweige denn zu betrinken.

Und als Belohnung landete er im Krankenhaus. Es war nicht fair. Nichts daran war fair.

Dean blinzelte. Trotz der Dunkelheit, in die ihn die Sonnenbrille hüllte, glaubte er zu sehen, wie der Himmel sich orange färbte, wie die Sonne, gerade noch ein glühender Ball, als sanft schimmernde Scheibe den Horizont berührte.

Es war Frühling, lange noch nicht Sommer. Dennoch warm, warm genug, dass Dean – einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend – seine Schuhe auszog.

Überraschend kühl fühlten sich Erde und Gras unter seinen bloßen Füßen an. Er betrachtete die Haut, die sich empfindlich zusammenzog, als ein leichter Wind die Grashalme bewegte, und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob das Gefühl schmerzte oder kitzelte.

Abrupt stand er auf, nahm seine Schuhe in die Hand und lief auf den Sonnenuntergang zu. Für einen Augenblick hielt er an, um seine Jeans hochzukrempeln, lief dann unbeirrt weiter.

Die Sonne wanderte, bis nur noch die Hälfte von ihr zu erkennen war. Deans Füße wurden kalt, doch die Kälte fühlte sich angenehm an. Sie ernüchterte, lenkte ihn ab. Bis er aufsah und den Ort, auf den er zulief, deutlicher erkannte. Neben den Gebäuden ragten ein paar Fahrgeschäfte auf, deren bunte Lichter bereits von Weitem zu erkennen waren.

Jetzt hörte er auch Musik, laut, rhythmisch, sie pochte unangenehm in seinen Ohren, in seinem Kopf. Ein Frühlingsfest – das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Glückliche Menschen, die sich freuten, dass der Winter ein Ende fand und die ihre Freude auch noch laut herausschrien. Was konnte mehr nerven?

Die Antwort ergab sich, als er sich umdrehte, ohne nachzudenken dem Instinkt folgte, der ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Castiel." Dean atmete aus. „Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"

Castiel sah ihn unbewegt an, senkte dann den Blick auf die Pflanze in seiner Hand.

„Ich verstehe das Konzept nicht wirklich", sagte er nachdenklich.

Dean hob sie Augenbrauen, schob dann mit einem Seufzer seine Sonnenbrille in das Haar. „Redest du von der Pusteblume?"

Castiel nickte kurz. „Ehrlich gesagt, erscheint mir diese Art der Fortpflanzung ein wenig umständlich, um nicht zu sagen verschwenderisch. Ein großes Spektakel um wenig Inhalt."

„Klar", meinte Dean bissig. „Weil du ja auch so viel davon verstehst."

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe durchaus."

„Umso besser." Dean sah auf seine Füße, die ohne die Brille noch weißer aussahen. „Und wenn du Fragen zu Sinn und Unsinn der Natur hast, solltest du deinen Boss befragen."

Castiel hielt die Blume höher. „Ich habe keine Fragen. Ich bin nur erstaunt. Dieses Gebilde verkörpert in jeder Beziehung den Kreislauf des Lebens. Und nicht nur das, es bildet ein perfektes Rund, den unendlichen, dreidimensionalen Kreis, die Kugel, die in jeder Religion und Philosophie einen Hauch der Perfektion atmet, die ihren Ursprung im Göttlichen findet."

„Du liebe Zeit." Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Ich gehe zu dem Fest." Er hatte nichts dergleichen vor, aber alles war besser, als sich weiterhin Castiels Theorien zuzumuten. Nebenbei war alles besser, als zu Sam zurückzukehren.

Wie selbstverständlich fiel Castiel in seinen Schritt ein. „Du bist schlecht gelaunt", stellte er unnötig fest. „Hat es mit Sam zu tun?"

Dean blieb stehen. „Was? Wieso? Was meinst du?"

Castiels Augenbrauen zuckten. „Er ist verletzt."

„Er schläft", korrigierte ihn Dean.

Der Engel antwortete nicht und Dean beschlich eine unangenehme Ahnung. Er ging schneller und presste die Lippen zusammen, als das Schweigen sich ausdehnte.

„Das ist nicht deine Art", murmelte Castiel.

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst." Dean verfiel in einen rascheren Schritt, obwohl sein Kopf im Rhythmus der Bewegung dröhnte. Was keinen großen Unterschied ergab, war er dem Jahrmarkt doch inzwischen nahe genug, dass die Musik seinen Gehörsinn malträtierte.

Als der Weg in Pflaster überging, hielt er inne und schlüpfte wieder in seine Schuhe, ließ erst dann seinen Blick über die Buden und Stände wandern.

„Das ist ätzend", meinte Dean und steuerte einen Stand an, der Alkohol ausschenkte. Der launige Wirt, der aus vollem Hals mit der Musik grölte, schenkte ihm ohne Umstände einen durchsichtigen Plastikbecher ein und Dean trank hastig, bevor er einen weiteren Schein über die Theke schob.

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und Dean war nicht sicher, ob die Bewegung ihm und seinem Verhalten galt oder dem Wirt, der lediglich desinteressiert zur Seite blickte.

„Was tust du dann hier?", fragte Castiel, nahm den Faden der Unterhaltung wieder auf.

Dean stöhnte. „Sam braucht mich nicht", brummte er. „Ruhe braucht er, sonst nichts."

„Da habe ich anderes gehört", murmelte Castiel.

Dean sah widerstrebend auf. „Wieso? Was hast du gehört?"

„Sam macht sich Sorgen", fuhr Castiel fort.

„Unsinn." Dean drehte den leeren Becher in seinen Händen. „Überhaupt. Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Er hat es mir gesagt."

Deans Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe. „Wie bitte? Wann?"

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann – er spricht mit mir."

Dean verbarg das peinlich unangenehme Gefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, bei dem es sich keinesfalls um Eifersucht handeln konnte.

„Nervst du ihn in seinen Träumen?", fragte er dennoch, wenngleich mit einem bissigen Unterton, der schärfer herauskam als beabsichtigt.

Castiels Augen verengten sich, er sah Dean prüfend an. „Nur weil du ein Problem mit Engeln hast, muss das nicht für Sam gelten. Trotz allem was war, klammert er sich an den Rest seines Kinderglaubens."

Dean schnaubte. „Das hätte er mir gesagt."

Castiel lächelte fast. „Aber ja. Um sich deine Bemerkungen anzuhören. Er vergräbt das so tief in sich, wie du deine Unsicherheit."

„Blödsinn." Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, gestikulierte nach einem weiteren Drink. Als der Alkohol seine Kehle herunter brannte, fühlte er sich besser.

„Und was soll ich davon halten? Du bestärkst ihn in naiven Illusionen. Um ihn bei der Stange zu halten? Damit er nicht aufgibt?"

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. „Sam läuft lange schon nicht mehr Gefahr aufzugeben. Er hat sich entschieden und bleibt gefestigt in seiner Entscheidung."

„Ja, Sam ist ein Heiliger." Es hörte sich wütender an, als Dean geahnt hatte. Doch Castiel reagierte sofort.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Nur für ihn bleibt sein Leben ein ständiger Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit. Sein Blut ist für immer verseucht und seine Bestimmung hängt wie ein Damoklesschwert über seinem Scheitel. Du solltest nicht glauben, dass die andere Seite jemals aufhören wird, ihn zu versuchen."

Dean rieb sich die Stirn. „Deine Worte können wirklich aufbauen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Castiel sah ihn fragend an. „Ich wollte dir nur verdeutlichen, dass du ihn mit dieser Bürde nicht alleine lassen solltest."

„Ohne mich ist er besser dran", murmelte Dean. „Außerdem hat er doch dich. Geh zu ihm, zeig ihm deine Flügel, damit er auf die Knie fallen kann."

Castiel biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich denke nicht, dass er das tun würde."

„Oh Mann." Dean verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann tu, was du tun musst. Und gönn mir eine Auszeit."

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst."

Als Dean aufsah, war der andere fort.

Mit einem eher gefühlten als hörbaren Ächzen stieß sich Dean von der Theke ab. Den Gang angenehm unsicher, schlenderte er durch die Reihen der Buden und Stände. Inzwischen war die Dunkelheit weiter fortgeschritten, doch Lichterketten, Scheinwerfer und die beleuchteten, grellen Bilder verdrängten sie spielend.

Dean erinnerte sich an Zeiten, in denen er Sammy überredet hatte, die Nase aus den Büchern zu nehmen und ihn auf eines der städtischen Feste zu begleiten. Er erinnerte sich an die leuchtenden Augen des Jüngeren, daran, wie der vergeblich versucht hatte, einer gigantischen Zuckerwatte Herr zu werden. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Sam bei den Fahrgeschäften gebettelt, und wie er später dann gejauchzt hatte, wenn der Wagen eine Kurve nahm, die ihn bis an den Rand presste, gegen Dean, der schützend den Arm um ihn legte. Und wie Sam zu ihm hochsah, wenn das Karussell sich verlangsamte, mit dieser Mischung aus Vertrauen und Bewunderung, die nach und nach, mit jedem vergangenen Jahr, mit jedem Zentimeter, die der Bruder wuchs, mehr verschwand. Wenngleich sie nie völlig wich, ein Schimmer davon immer noch in Sams Augen zu finden war.

Ungerechtfertigt. Wenigstens jetzt, nach all dem, was sie erlebt hatten, sollte der Bruder es besser wissen. Doch verstockt wie Sam war, hielt er daran fest, wie an seiner albernen Vorstellung von der Reinheit gewisser Engel. Oder der naiven Überzeugung, dass sich irgendwo doch ein Gott befände, der gelegentlich einen Gedanken an die Menschheit verschwendete.

Ein Teil von Dean wünschte sich, er könnte diese Anschauung teilen, ein anderer Teil befürchtete, dass darin die Ursache eines Übels lag, das sich erst noch zeigen werde. Dass er für einen Augenblick des Vertrauens unweigerlich bezahlte. Denn, wenn sie eines gelernt hatten, dann, dass es immer noch übler kam, dass jede Tragödie, die sie sich ausmalten, früher oder später getoppt wurde.

Dabei handelte es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit. Alles, was Dean tun konnte, war zu hoffen, dass nicht er es war, der die Katastrophe auslöste.

Mehr noch, dass nicht er es war, der zurückblieb, der gezwungen war, Sams sterbliche Überreste zu salzen und zu verbrennen, um alleine weiterzukämpfen, bis es ihn – hoffentlich - ebenfalls ereilte.

Während er ahnte, fürchtete, wusste, dass sie sich auch nach dem Tod nicht mehr fänden. Dass ihre Wege sich trennten, und das nur, weil Sam verflucht war, weil ihm jeder Stippvisite eine Etage höher zum Trotz am Ende ein anderes Los bestimmt war. Und weil es Dean in all den Jahren nicht gelungen war, nie gelingen würde, den Fluch zu brechen.

Nur einer der Fälle, in denen er versagt hatte, Sam gegenüber und der Welt gegenüber.

Plötzlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich. Nur raus aus diesem Ort, weg von diesem albernen Fest, der aufgesetzten Fröhlichkeit, den verzerrten Gesichtern, die wohl lächeln wollten, doch die nur Grimassen zustande brachten, eine scheußlicher als die andere.

Er hustete. Der Gestank nach Rauch, Benzin, verkohltem Fleisch vermischte sich mit Alkoholdunst, kroch in seine Lunge und resultierte in einem Krampf. Vornübergebeugt stolperte er vorwärts. Endlich bekam er Luft, und als er die tränenden Augen öffnete, umgab ihn Dunkelheit, war er dem Fest entkommen, hörte, fühlte es nur noch als schwaches Stampfen hinter sich.

Er lief weiter und seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit, vermochten den Weg zu erkennen und dann die Straße, in der er mündete. Er trabte an deren Rand entlang. Die Luft wurde kühler, doch er begann zu schwitzen. Seine Haut kribbelte und sein Gesicht glühte. Der Kopfschmerz wurde unerträglich.

Bis die Straße sich gabelte.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen, beugte sich vornüber und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. Sein Atem ging keuchend, doch als er sich beruhigt hatte, sah Dean auf. So dunkel wie er geglaubt hatte, war es noch nicht. Vereinzelt bewiesen Straßenlaternen, dass er sich nicht allzu weit vom Ort entfernt hatte. Deren Licht wurde von Seitenpfosten gefangen und zurückgeworfen, zeigte neben der Gabelung eine weitere Abzweigung. Einen unbefestigten Weg, der bergab führte. Und aus der Tiefe stieg angenehm kühle, feuchte Luft empor. Es duftete nach dunkler Erde, nach Moos und sanfter Süße, nach Blüten in der Nacht.

Dean folgte dem Pfad, bis der Wald vor ihm aufragte, der Duft sich verstärkte, ihn lockte. Der Boden wurde weich und nachgiebig unter seinen Füßen. Lautlos ging er weiter, bewegte sich sicher zwischen den Stämmen, wich Ästen und Zweigen aus, lauschte auf das Rascheln in der Dunkelheit, auf die tausend und mehr Andeutungen, die Lebendigkeit atmeten.

Süß blieb die Luft, schwer, erinnerte an Verwesung, an neue Schönheit, die aus Vergänglichkeit erwuchs.

Übelkeit kehrte zurück, erstickte Deans Lungen. Sein Fuß blieb an einer Wurzel hängen, doch fing er sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, fiel nicht und fiel doch, als der Boden unter ihm nachgab und er strauchelte.

Einen Augenblick später fand er sich auf den Knien und der Wald hatte sich vor ihm geöffnet, gewährte den Blick auf eine glatte Oberfläche. Der Mond spiegelte sich undeutlich, verschwamm, als sich das Wasser kräuselte, ein Luftzug Deans Haar erfasste.

Tief atmete Dean ein. Die Frische der Luft klärte seine Gedanken, öffnete den unsichtbaren Abgrund, an dem er gewohnt war, blind entlang zu taumeln. Er beugte sich vor, tauchte eine Hand in das Wasser, suchte vergeblich nach dem Grund. Bis zu den Ellbogen verschwand sein Arm, war nur noch als verzerrtes Abbild bleicher Haut zu erkennen. Sein Ärmel tropfte, als er sich wieder erhob, nur noch die Finger über die Oberfläche gleiten ließ, die Augen schloss.

Mit einem Seufzer sank er zurück, warf die Sonnenbrille fort, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe, dann der Kleidung, tastete sich mit einem Fuß nur vorwärts. Als seine Zehen gegen einen Stein stießen, ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten, sog scharf die Luft ein, als Kälte ihn umfing, er bis zu den Hüften im See stand. Ein Schritt vorwärts und der Boden wich. Dean warf sich nach vorne. Seine Arme zerteilten das Wasser, sein Körper glitt durch das Nass, bis seine Haut prickelte.

Er tauchte, erlaubte tiefer Dunkelheit, ihn zu umfangen. Auch als er seine brennenden Augen öffnete, existierte kein Mond, kein einziger Stern. Nur Kälte, Finsternis und Frieden.

Er stieg wieder hoch, schüttelte Wasser aus seinem Haar, schwamm weiter, bis er die Mitte des Sees erreichte. Er trat Wasser, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah in die Höhe, in der nur vereinzelt kaum wahrnehmbare Lichter blinkten, Illusionen von Welten, die längst vergangen oder zu weit entfernt waren, als dass es Sinn ergäbe, ihnen auch nur einen Gedanken zu widmen.

Dean tauchte erneut. Wasser schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen.

Er wartete, bewegte sich langsam, verharrte auf einer Stelle, stellte sich vor, wie sich über ihm die Oberfläche des Sees beruhigte, wie keine Spur mehr, kein Anzeichen seiner Existenz zu sehen war.

Als habe er nie existiert.

Die Vorstellung barg Trost, streifte ihn sanft. Keine Schuld, keine Last, keine Verantwortung, die seine Schultern beschwerte. Keine mühsamen Schritte, die doch nur im Kreis führten. Schlimmer noch, die ihn erdrückten, je mehr Lasten er sich auflud. Je weiter er ging, desto schwieriger wurde es, nicht zusammenzubrechen, desto dünner die Fäden, an denen er sich aufrecht hielt. Stets die eigenen Fehler vor Augen, stets diese Fehler beiseite zu schieben, um neue, irreparable und fraglos falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen, glich sein Weg nur dem ziellosen Umherirren, mit dem er während der vergangenen Stunden versucht hatte zu entkommen.

Deans Glieder wurden taub. Was, wenn das hier die Lösung war? Wenn kein Irrtum, sondern Bestimmung, eine Richtung existierte, die ihn diesen Weg, zu diesem See geführt hatte?

Wenn es endgültig, endlich an der Zeit war loszulassen.

Wie das Samenkorn der Pusteblume sich löste, um durch den Wind weitergetragen zu werden, fort von allem, was es kannte. Er dachte an Castiel, dessen ernste Augen dem Samenkorn folgten, zusahen, wie unsichtbare Kraft den weißen Fallschirm anhob und nach ihrem Gutdünken leitete. Willkürlich, scheinbar ziellos und doch nach einem Muster, das Castiel fraglos einen göttlichen Plan nennen würde. Vielleicht Sam ebenfalls, der die Hoffnung nicht vollkommen verloren hatte, dass alles, was sie erlitten, einen Sinn enthielt.

Doch wenn dem so war, wer versicherte ihm dann, dass der Sinn nicht darin lag, dass er seine Bestimmung hier und jetzt beendete? Im Angesicht einer Natur, die Kälte und Eis gerade hinter sich ließ, die sich voller Hoffnung auf neue Entdeckungen begab, die jeden Winkel, jedes Stück Erde mit neuem Leben erfüllte. Die nicht, niemals aufgab. Für die jeder Sonnenstrahl einen Grund lieferte, sich aufzurichten und weiterzumachen.

Doch Dean hatte diesen Grund längst verloren. Jahr für Jahr war der ihm weiter aus den Fingern geglitten, schwamm nun in der Kälte des Sees davon. Was blieb, war Ruhe, war Freiheit, war das Ende, das er suchte, das unvermeidlich war, das er bislang nur aufgeschoben hatte. Aus sinnlosen, oberflächlichen Gründen verzögert. Doch jetzt nicht mehr. Er hatte den Abschluss gefunden und es war gut so.

Deans Lungen begannen zu schmerzen, sein Körper wurde Eis, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Seine Gedanken verlangsamten sich, froren ein. Seine Gefühle starben als erste, der Frieden war zum Greifen nahe.

Und doch nicht nah genug, denn Dean hörte eine Stimme in sich flüstern. Wie einfach er es sich machte, wisperte sie eindringlich. Wie lächerlich, wie pathetisch er sich benahm.

Wie wenig Ehre er ihrem Kampf erwies und all denen, die mit ihm kämpften, die in der Schlacht ihr Leben oder ihren Verstand gelassen hatten. Hatten die nicht Besseres verdient?

Dean spürte Grund unter den Füßen, glitschigen Felsen. Instinktiv, ohne zu wissen warum, ohne es zu wollen, sank er in die Knie stieß sich ab und durchbrach einen Moment später die Wasseroberfläche. Luft füllte seine Lungen. Er hustete, sank wieder unter Wasser, zuckte hilflos und kam wieder hoch, um erneut zu atmen.

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, entschied sich für beides, sah hoch in den Mond, dann ans Ufer. Für einen Moment glaubte er ein Gesicht dort zusehen, bleich und angsterfüllt. Die Augen dunkel und weit aufgerissen.

Er schwamm darauf zu, als es sich in der Dunkelheit auflöste, erreichte das Ufer, hielt sich daran fest, während das Wasser über sein Gesicht strömte, sich mit Tränen vermischte.

„Ist schon gut, Sammy", sagte er. „Ich bin unterwegs."

Ende


End file.
